


Familiarity

by seventhtimes



Series: Parabatai [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is asleep, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because blink and you'll miss the fact that Malec was even supposed to be there, But keep in mind that Jalec is endgame, DO NOT FUCKING READ IF YOU ARE HERE FOR MALEC, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff between Jalec, He is a workaholic, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, How it is not yet a tag fellas?, I repeat, It starts with Malec, Jace Wayland takes care of Alec Lightwood, Jalec is endgame, Kinda, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, SO, The author is always a sucker for parabatai, and Jalec, i guess, so this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhtimes/pseuds/seventhtimes
Summary: Basically Alec fell asleep working, Jace came to check on him because he knows that this is exactly what Alec is doing. Magnus came to see Alec and ends up watching the dynamic between Jace and Alec and doesn't know what to do.-Keep in mind that this is more JALEC orientated than anything. If you don't like it, please do not comment and follow your own path.Malec doesn't even had their first date yet.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Parabatai [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> It was sitting in my documents and I didn't really know what to do with this, but I had it in mind and then written for a while so.. Yup here we are.
> 
> I edited this while taking care of a soon-to-be six-years-old and a four months old. Between bottle feeding, diaper changes, crying, rocking back to sleep (spoiler: he didn't got back to sleep), bored said six-years-old, too much caffeine and nicotine intake in a really short amount of time AND chocolate so... bear with me.

When Magnus and Jace had entered Alec’s office earlier that night, they had found him asleep. Head put on his right arm, that had been laying on his desk. Around him, papers, reports, forms, were sprawled. Magnus hadn’t known at this moment that, this was a common sight for Jace. The latter had just sighed, his shoulders falling to his sides. The blond had looked at Magnus rolled his eyes and sighed a second time, louder, muttering something about Alec overdoing himself _again,_ exasperated.

The warlock had come with the goal to ask the raven head if maybe, he wanted to go grab dinner somewhere. It seemed that it wasn’t on the prospect of the evening anymore. 

Jace on his hand had come to make sure that Alec was out of here. Or at least to help him finish a few things and get him to eat something, then sleep. But once again, he had found his _parabatai,_ surrounded by paperwork. He must have been exhausted, and probably hadn’t had anything to eat, aside from breakfast in the morning. 

Magnus had been wondering whether or not, he should wake him up for a little amount of time. Instead, he watched Jace activating a strength rune approaching the desk quietly. The blond manhandled his _parabatai_ in a sitting position and Alec was still deep in his sleep. Then Jace slipped his right arm behind Alec’s leg, and the other behind his back. It appeared obvious that it wasn’t the first time Jace was doing that. If the effortlessness and precise way of moving Alec was any indication. Magnus stepped out, to let the blond slip through the door, watching him go straight for Alec’s bedroom.

Magnus followed him, not really knowing what to do, it hadn’t been really long since the warlock and Alec were seeing each other, they hadn’t even had a first date yet. 

Jace settled Alexander on his bed, then took off his shoes. The other still wasn’t reacting. Magnus wondered how deeply asleep he was. He observed Jace covering his _parabatai_ with his blanket. Then he took a look, at the bedroom, and realized that he could recognize some of Jace’s clothes and stuff, here and there. Speaking of Jace, he was now taking off, his own shoes when Alec stirred in his sleep and mumbled _“Are you ever going to stop and get in here?”._ the blond laughed and Magnus’s face was now starting to morph into a confused expression. Jace moved toward the bedroom door, with the intent to talk to Magnus when Alec grumbled. So when Jace had opened his mouth to speak, the warlock had just smiled at him and turned around, telling him that he will close the door. He was just about to close it and leave the Institute when he threw a last glance inside the room. The blond was in bed and the pair were intertwined. Jace’s head was on Alec’s chest, where Alec’s was firmly holding Jace’s waist, their respiration in sync already. The blond probably drifting to sleep quickly in the hold of his _parabatai._

Magnus told himself that he needed to have a conversation with Alexander the following day. Because this, was oddly intimate, even for a _parabatai_ pair on a daily basis, and it was obviously a recurring pattern. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> \- Constructive criticism is really encouraged.  
> \- Don't hesitate to point out any mistakes.
> 
> \- I'm taking prompts. (If I'm inspired by it of course.) - (Jalec - Malec - Sterek) (Couldn't write smut to save my life but that could be a challenge)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
